


Out of My Depth - Harry Styles AU

by abigail_27



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail_27/pseuds/abigail_27
Summary: Harry and Y/N have an argument leading to him walking out and ghosting her for several days.





	Out of My Depth - Harry Styles AU

It had been a long few days, you’d spent about 72 hours stayed under your duvet with your Christmas pyjamas on despite the fact it was March and were currently dialling up your work to complain that you were sick yet again and couldn’t make it in to your job. Of course, that really wasn’t the case. You’d been in this state due to a massive argument you and your boyfriend, Harry, had over the weekend. This was the real reason you’d been in bed, eating tubs of ice cream, drinking bottle after bottle of wine and were now on the fourth season of Doctor Who and your tenth box of tissues.

            So when you woke up at 6am and were once again crying, it didn’t take you long to decide that your boss could do without seeing you with red, puffy eyes, a dry nose and messy hair which.. Well you couldn’t really remember when you’d last washed it. It was a favour to everyone who knew you if you just stayed at home until you felt better.

            After a brief talk with your boss on the phone, you hung up and placed your phone back on the bedside table after plugging it back into the charging port. Your body began to feel a tired weight over it and you let yourself lay back down amongst pillows and mascara stained tissues. This was an immediate regret however as your eyes were met with the unusual sight of Harry’s side of the bed being empty, again. Then the tight and familiar feeling around your chest began, God you just wanted to call him and ask him to come home and cry and you just missed him. Well, actually you did call him. Over and over again and each time you were either met with the dial tone ringing out or him just plain declining the call. You blinked rapidly to fight the tears back, attempting to keep just a tiny bit of your pride and not start having a breakdown because you looked at a spare pillow. Before Harry you’d have never dreamed of letting yourself fall apart over a man. With a heavy sigh and aching eyes, you finally let them close, drifting off into a lonely sleep just so you had something to take your mind off the aching pain of his absence.

            After this long process you finally gained the motivation to actually go to work, no more letting Harry influence your life like this. It would help though if he didn’t work at the same fucking place that you did. You shook your head to yourself at the irony of the situation as you unlocked your car, coffee tight in your grip and your coat draped over your arm. This was a sort of internship, but as Harry’s uncle owned the company, he’d pulled some strings to make sure you were on full time and getting paid for it. Then your heart dropped – would Harry talk to his uncle to get you fired? No, he wouldn’t even dare.. Would he? By the time you arrived at your office, you were about five minutes late and really not in the mood for Harry’s shit, at this point you didn’t even want him to explain his sudden disappearing from the face of the Earth. You just wanted him to leave you alone.

            Opening the door felt like the hardest task you’d ever had to do, you felt like dozens of eyes were on you when in fact it was just Harry’s gaze on you, he parted his lips before smiling a little and speaking as you walked over to your desk,

           “How are you feeling, baby?” He dared to say.

Well then that was it, you slammed your cup down on the wooden surface of your work space and whispered to him through gritted teeth, “Don’t you dare, “baby,” me after what you pulled on Saturday.”

He watched you in concentration weighing up what to say in reply, if he’d even bother saying something else. “Well maybe you shouldn’t have put that pressure on me.”

This disagreement had started because you’d basically invited Harry to meet your parents for dinner, he’d complained he felt rushed and like he had to do it otherwise you’d hate him, this ended with him stating that he’s not backing down on this before slamming the door and leaving you completely speechless and heartbroken.

You shook your head in disbelief at him, laughing to yourself before putting your coat over your chair and sitting down heavily. You wouldn’t dare cry here, not in front of him. You wouldn’t let him see that he’d gotten to you that much. You bit your lip as you started up your computer, looking through the stack of paperwork on your desk, fighting the urge to glance over at Harry. You knew he was staring at you and if he was going to play games then so would you. You smiled softly before looking at him, giving him a wider grin.

 “Mr Styles, would you mind calling Mrs Davenport to let her know that her appointment is booked for next Tuesday? Her number’s on your system.”

This earned a snigger from both your boss and another co-worker, who’d obviously worked out that there was something amiss between the two of you as you’d normally be looking at each other and giggling away. As you turned Harry’s face was full of smugness, a smirk on his face, and as the words left your mouth you could practically see the shock on his face.

But that was nothing compared to the fact a co-worker dared to offer you a coffee. The minute the words left his mouth, Harry snapped his head up from the desk, practically spitting out his words.

“She doesn’t like coffee.” He remarked, scoffing a little and rolling his eyes.

You thought it was just him in an embarrassed and frustrated mood but when you found Harry with the same worker in the kitchen, backed against a wall. Well, you couldn’t even begin to explain it.

“You ever, fucking try something like that again with her. You ever even have the fucking audacity to talk to her and I swear to God, I will make sure you get fired and you never fucking step place in another work place.” He says in anger, not shouting but stern enough that the poor guy doesn’t even start arguing. You have your lunch break now and at the time you were just going in the work kitchen to make a cup of tea but your eyes lock on Harry. And his lock on yours.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” You say to him before turning around and making your way back through the office and out to your car.

“Y/N! Can you stop, please?” Harry practically begs as he follows close behind you.

“No!” You yell while walking across the car park. The tears finally leaving your eyes. “I’ve had enough with the games Harry! The “I’m not ready for commitment,” and then that? What the fuck was that?”

Harry stops for a second, staring at you completely speechless as he tries to think of what to say.

“Exactly. You’re just fucked off that you lost someone to regularly fuck.” You said in disgust before continuing to walk to your car, fumbling for your keys just to have a break from him for an hour.

“No, that’s not what you fucking are to me at all, Y/N. Not at all. I’ve never gotten to the stage in a relationship where I’m asked to meet her parents. By then I’ve either fucked it up or it’s way too casual for that. Yes I freaked and I’m so bloody sorry I didn’t have the goddamn maturity to talk to you about it.” He said softly, stopping just meters from you. This causing you to pause your actions and turn to look at him.

“Why did you ignore me?” You whispered, due to the lump in your throat. “You left me for days, no calls, no texts. Do you know how that felt?” Your voice cracked a little at the end as the tears began falling again.

“I didn’t know how to deal with it, and that’s what I do when I’m out of my depth. I freak and pretend that nothing’s happened and it’ll just go away.” He replied, he’d never actually been this honest before so you were quite taken aback. He parted his lips to continue.

“I’m so sorry Y/N, I can’t begin to explain how sorry I am but I need another chance. I don’t know how I’d cope if I wasn’t with you.” You opened your mouth to snap back with a petty response however you felt your stomach turn as he mumbled quietly, “I love you.”

The same man who’d yelled about commitment and feeling rushed had said those three words to you right in this moment, and you didn’t know whether to scream at him or cry or kiss him.

You chose the latter and draped your arm around his neck, pulling him down to your level to press your lips tenderly against his. You felt his body relax at this action, his hands taking their familiar place on your waist as your lips moved slowly together, the movements deepening as each second passed and before you knew it, you were pinned against your car door with his lips down your neck and his hand moving up your thigh. You whimpered a little at the cold touch of his fingers on your inner thigh. You knew what he wanted and God you didn’t even have the strength to tell him no. So you held your key to the car and clicked the button to unlock the doors.

Harry took his opportunity to practically yank the car door open, smirking a little as he sat you down in the back seat, giving you a moment to lay down before he carefully got on top of you. You looked up at him and all anger melted away, he was so fucking gorgeous and he was all yours. He smiled gently before mumbling playfully.

“You know, it’s very rude to stare.” He stuck his tongue out at you before peeling the skirt of your dress up to your hips. His eyes were locked downwards to follow the movement of his hands, his long slender fingers reaching between your thighs to pull down your white lace panties down your legs at a teasingly slow pace. Your eyes fluttered shut slowly as you felt the touch of his cool fingertip against your clit, you gasped loudly at the pleasant ache between your legs that usually came hand in hand with Harry.

“Fuck.”  You muttered as you felt your back arch a little as he slowly pushed a finger inside of you, your breathing getting heavier at this action and god it felt good.

“Feel good, love?” He mumbled quietly, a smug smirk on his lips as he took in your moans, practically savouring the sound of them.

You parted your lips to speak, however the only sound that could escape was a small moan, a small and high pitched whine at the feeling of Harry’s finger moving slowly inside of you.

“You’re so wet for me. Who made you this wet huh? Tell me.” He ordered as he slipped another finger in you at a slow pace. You loved when he did it like this, nice and slow. You could take in the moment better and just enjoy it.

            “You.. You, God Harry only you..” You whispered, your voice barely audiable but of course he managed to hear you. If you were in this much pleasure at his fingers then you couldn’t begin to imagine how his cock would feel after all this time.

            “That’s right.” Harry growled. “Only I can do this to you. No other fucker can make you feel how I can. Don’t forget it, okay baby? You’re mine.” He mumbled as he leant down to press his lips flat against your neck, moving them lightly against your skin before pulling his fingers out abruptly.

            You snapped your eyes open and opened your mouth to protest at the sudden loss of pleasure, however Harry just shushed you. He was fumbling with his belt, trying to take it off along with taking his pants off. Normally you’d be all red cheeked at the thought of fucking your.. What was he?

            “Harry..?” You said softly, trying to get his attention. He looked up at you as he finally got his pants and boxers around his ankles. “What are we?” You asked timidly.

            Harry’s face immediately softened at your question before he slowly leant down to you, pressing another soft kiss to your lips, mumbling in a gentle tone. “Whatever you want us to be, you’re mine and I’m yours.”

            Your stomach filled with butterflies at his words, he was just everything that you wanted.

            “Now not to worry you darling but we have about 40 minutes left of our lunch break and I’d really like to fuck you and get something to eat before sitting at a desk for another 4 hours.” Harry said with a chuckle behind his voice.

            With that you gave him a quick nod and let Harry continue. He wrapped his hand around his base lightly after spreading your legs a little wider to get you both into a comfortable position. Your eyes fell closed again and you felt that familiar stretch as he pushed himself into you. You impulsively wrapped your arms tightly around his body, whining out a little as you felt yourself go to cloud nine. He was barely in yet and you already felt dizzy with the overwhelming feeling. His hand moved slowly around you to rest on the small of your back, making you lift it slightly in order to help him move deeper in you. You hid your face in his neck at the feeling of him slowly starting to stretch your walls out. Then, without any warning he began to rock his hips downwards at a slow pace, dragging the movements out to make sure that you could feel every single inch of him.

            “Harry..” You gasped out, squeezing your eyes shut and digging your nails into his shoulder, feeling your walls clench tightly around his cock which earned a deep groan to leave his plump, pink lips.

            “S’fucking good, love. Feel s’good around my cock” Harry moans, angling his hips at a slightly different angle before fucking sharply into that one sensitive spot that turns your legs to mush. The sound of your skin slapping together had now filled the small car and the windows were beginning to steam up.

            You moan his name again as his thrusts begin to get faster, feeling the car start to rock beneath you. You feel almost breathless with how quickly his hips leave and meet yours, he was so desperate for it. So were you. He leant his head down to attach his lips to your collarbone, leaving wet and rough kisses there, marking across your chest.

            All the two of you can do is groan together, the pair of you sounding so needy for each other. He was balls deep in you and you still wanted more of him, you needed more of him. You just wanted all of him.

            “I love you.” You mumbled quietly, almost scared that he wouldn’t answer you.

            His green eyes met yours before he pressed his lips passionately against yours, the force behind the kiss shocking you a little, before he parted his lips to whisper a quiet, “I love you too.” In response to you, silencing your anxiety.

            With one final thrust, Harry’s head falls on your chest as his orgasm takes over his body, his chest rising and falling quickly while emptying himself into you. That’s all it takes to get you there, the warm rush inside of you feels heavenly and you clench around him one last time before your lips part into an ‘o’ shape, letting the pleasure completely wash over you. The two of you were in complete bliss, your hands running through his hair slowly as his breathing slowed down a little. You were both completely sweaty and you knew that you’d have to go back into the office later, but for now you just lay there, holding Harry and enjoying the fact that he was close to you now, both physically and emotionally. You smiled teasingly before pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

            “I love you.. Mr Styles.” You said softly, earning a small and tired chuckle from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not steal, I actually took time writing this. Enjoy! xo


End file.
